All Nite Die-In: Take 2
All Nite Die-In: Take 2 was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. The house featured The Director's sadistic cut of four movies. It featured scenes from the films Scream, The Ring,' '''Hellraiser',' and The Silence of the Lambs. All Nite Die-In: Take 2 was located in Soundstage 23 along with Screamhouse: The Resurrection. History and Location For their 2006 event, Universal would decide to have all of their haunted houses (and scarezones) be sequels or prequels to landmark houses and scarezones in the past. One of these would be All Nite Die-In: Take 2, a sequel to The Director's 2003 icon house All Nite Die-In. Like the previous house, it would feature scenes from four contemporary horror movies. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being Screamhouse: The Resurrection. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house would receive a sequel scarezone in 2015 titled All Nite Die-In: Double Feature. Universal also reportedly got yelled at for having a Ring scene in their house without permission from the people who made the movie, so they had to remove the Samara scareactor from the room. Description ''Witness the vilest horror that has ever been spliced together by none other than The Director himself. Settings * Casey Becker's house * The Garage in Scream * Well Room * The Torture Chamber from Hellraiser * Hannibal Lector's Prison * Final Room with strobes Experience Haunted House Reaching the end of the queue, guests stepped through a curtain into a small theater office with film strips hanging from the ceiling and other film-related props laying on the desk. Lurking around was The Director who greeted guests as they walked into his office. He ushered guests through another curtain into his new film. They entered the kitchen scene from the movie Scream where Casey Becker was on the phone with Ghostface while her boyfriend was dead in the backyard. There was a Ghostface character in the hallway that would come after you. Walking through darkness, guests could see they were in a garage walking under a mostly open garage door. Keeping the door from fully opening was the body of a girl, stuck in a panel wriggling and being crushed, echoing Tatum Riley's scene in Scream. Continuing on, guests entered the house from the film. Ghostface, the killer from the movie, ran by both sides of the path brandishing his knife and chasing guests from the house. Next guests walked into a dark alleyway. With dripping sounds filling the room, strobe lights flashing, and a number of wells near the wall. Samara, the ghost girl from [[The Ring|The'' Ring]], would pop out from the walls and disappear in a flash after their scares. Leaving that scene, guests entered a torture chamber from Hellraiser. Columns of flesh and spikes spun around, while Cenobites (including Angelique from Hellraiser IV), with mutilations on their faces and bodies, lurked. Walking through, guests entered Pinhead's kitchen where more of his torture victims were held. Leaving Pinhead's scenes, guests entered the hallway of the jail housing Hannibal Lecter from [[The Silence of the Lambs|The Silence of the ''Lambs]]. Inmates jeered at guests as they walked past their cells, and some opened their cell doors as guests passed them to increase the scares. At the end of the hallway was Hannibal's glass-doored cell, and he would periodically open his door threatening to eat the guests. Past him guests entered a room full of fog and flashing strobe lights. Around each corner the villains from each of the films lurked, blocking the path and jumping out at guests. The Director himself also hid in the room and scared guests toward the exit. Pictures All Nite Die-In Take 2 Website.png|The website page for All Nite Die-In: Take 2. HHN All Nite Die-In Take 2 Facade.jpg|Part of the facade for All Nite Die-In: Take 2. All Nite Die-In 2 Scareactors.jpg Angelique.jpg|A picture of Angelique who appeared in the Hellraiser scene of the house. Trivia *The kitchen scene from Scream was initially brightly lit to the same level as it was in the film, but was later lowered to a duller lighting to reduce visibility. *According to this, President Bush's face appeared in the Hellraiser scene. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Icon Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16